Petals of Time
by skyr0cketaway
Summary: A group of one-shots about Garry & Ib's budding friendship that will eventually blossom into a romance.


"_Did you enjoy your visit to the art gallery, Ib?"_

_The young girl looked up at her mother, her red eyes shining – unshed tears and happiness glittering in them. A small smile curved on her lips and she blinked away the tears of happiness._

"_I made a friend!"_

1 – Overcoming the Hurdle

I should have known that something was fishy the moment my daughter spoke of making a friend at the art gallery. Ib is a smart girl and mature for her age. There were plenty of kids there, sure, but Ib wasn't one to initiate conversations and most of the children there stuck to their parents sides. My daughter didn't make friends easily.

So my suspicions were sound.

It wasn't until Ib came up to me and asked if she could go to this little cafe – Le Petite Rose; that I grew curious. As I've stated – Ib didn't have many friends and she rarely went out to places without us. So when she asked if it were all right if she walked the block or two to the small confectionery cafe, I couldn't help but hesitate.

Her mother, unfortunately, didn't see as much as a problem. Se eagerly insisted her daughter go. Her reasonings being – '_Ib is going to be ten this year! I think she is old enough to go down the street in our nice neighborhood._'

And while my wife is correct, our neighborhood is nice, that doesn't mean the reasons our daughter wasn't to go are nice.

Against my wife's wishes – I follow my daughter.

I watch her as she walks leisurely. Her slow pace is hesitant at most. She glances to her left and right every now and again and it makes me more apprehensive. Just what is she worried about? The cafe finally comes into view and I stop at a small corner, pressing my back against it. I sigh once and then again before turning the corner. I watch Ib open the cafe door and enter. I slowly inch over, looking in the window.

I watch my daughter glance around before her entire face lights up. I've never seen such a beautiful smile on my daughter's face before. Her eyes are dancing with joy and her cheeks are growing rosy. Her little friend must be in there. Is it a little boy?

A dark pit in my stomach grows as I watch her walk toward a table with a shady looking man at it. What the hell is she doing?! The man at the table, decked in a torn jacket looks at her and a smile encompasses his face. My mouth falls agape and I tremble in rage.

That... That can't be her friend... right!?

He is on his feet now and I steel myself, ready to catapult myself through this very window if that filthy man dares to lay a hand on my daughter! Instead, he pulls the chair out for her. She takes the seat and he quickly returns to his. I glare at his face, trying to memorize it for when I do a pedophile search later on my PC. His hair is unique, a silvery-purple color with three dark purple streaks. His purple-gray eyes are barely visible, one eye completely shielded away from the world by his hair.

Everything about him just looked shady and I feel myself growing sick with concern. Ib isn't that stupid to fall in the clutches of a pedophile, right? Surely she hasn't been tricked by him. I blink and watch as the waitress brings them a small plate of macarons. I knew Ib had recently grown fond of the cookie... did it have something to do with this man?

I watch them for a moment as they appear to converse together, Ib occasionally nibbling at her macaron before saying something to the man – watching as he made expressive motions. I narrow my eyes at him, gritting my teeth. He was acting a little nervous... just what does he want with my daughter?

After they leave the cafe, I follow them quickly. My internal parental alarm was going off. This guy had to be bad news and watching him walk with my daughter – holding her hand! I knew something was off. He was deceiving her and I was going to make him stop. I would call the police on his pedophile carcass if I had to.

They stopped at the playground and I resisted the urge to snort. Figures a pedophile like him would lurk in playgrounds. I watch as they play around a bit – pushing her on the swingset, spinning on the merry-go-round, and even playing on the teeter-totter. I seethe with anger as I watch this all happen. I want to run out there and pull Ib away from this vile pervert!

It isn't until I notice the man glance at his wrist and look at my daughter. "Ib, I think you should go home now."

I frown, watching intently. My daughter looks sad, conflicted as she looks up at the man. It's as if she doesn't want to leave him. He gives her a soft smile. "We can see each other again, you know that right?"

She nods, putting on a brave face that makes the man laugh. I watch as my daughter hugs the man's legs. He laughs, pulling her away for a second before getting down on his knees to hug her a little better. They embrace and I feel an odd twinge in my chest.

I hear my daughter whimper "Garry..."

I feel the urge to run out of my hiding spot and stop my daughter from falling prey to this man, but he is pulling her away from his chest and wiping a tear from her eyes. He smiles at her and hands her something small, wrapped in yellow.

"You're prettier when you smile, Ib. You should smile more!"

She clutches the piece of candy and gives him a wobbly smile. She waves goodbye to him and darts off. I frown and step out of my hiding spot. The man looks at me. "I was wondering when you were going to come out."

I frown, what the hell does that mean? I shift my thoughts to Ib. This was about her, nothing else. "What do you want with my daughter?"

The man looks surprised for a second before a smile spreads across his lips. "I just am upholding my promsie."

A promise? I snarl, glaring at him. "What kind of sick game are you playing?"

He raises his hand in defense. "I'm sorry, I know that it looks wrong and I know you must be worried, but your daughter is a very smart girl. She is my friend and nothing more, I assure you."

"How am I supposed to take comfort in that? How old are you anyways?"

"N-Nineteen sir."

"You are ten years my daughters senior and I could easily call the cops on your perverted ass!"

My pulse pounds and I watch the man scramble. I can tell now he means no harm. A pervert wouldn't have let Ib go, a pervert would have done more than a simple hug. Although I wasn't okay with the idea of Ib having an older friend, it obviously happened – and the man is right. My daughter is smart and I know now that she is even more intelligent than I give her credit for. This man has also seen her potential.

I sigh wearily. "I won't though. I... I can tell you two are... friends."

It hurt to say it, but it was the truth. The man relaxed, eying me with wide eyes – er – eye. I lift my hand and offer it to him.

"I'll allow you to be friends with my daughter."

The happiness in that face made me feel like I was making the right choice. He takes my hand and shakes it. I tighten my grip hard, watching him grimace. I glare at him. "But the moment you hurt her, I will make sure you pay dearly for it."

I release his hand and watch him shake it before laughs nervously. "I promise you sir, I would never hurt your daughter. Nor would I ever allow any harm come to her."

The resolve on the young man's face made me sigh, shaking my head before I gave him one last glare.

"I'm keeping my eye on you."

I walked away from him, thoughts spinning in my head. I wasn't okay with Ib having a friend that much older than her... but I guess I could deal with it for now. But that doesn't mean I'll keep quiet about it nor does it mean I'll let the young man known as Garry out of my suspicions.

Ib, after all, is my beloved daughter.


End file.
